clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin: Game Day!
Club Penguin: Game Day! is a new game for the Nintendo Wii. It is primarily for multiple players. The game can be played by up to 4 people at a time. There is also a single player mode. The game was put on the ESRB site in April 2010http://www.esrb.org/ratings/synopsis.jsp?Certificate=29096 and officially announced on June 10, 2010. Online The game will include innovative ways to connect with the online Club Penguin. Like in the DS games, players can upload coins earned in game to Club Penguin, but the new game will take the elements of online-offline connectivity even further by also allowing players to synchronize their in-game penguins and achievements with their online penguin accounts. The What's New Blog claims that it is multiplayer, however does not confirm any online multiplayer. Gameplay In the game, players will create and customize a penguin and compete in a variety of challenges. Challenges include Java Sack, Fast Freeze, Sled & Slide and Sumo Smash. Each time players beat a challenge, they conquer some territory on the island. The ultimate goal for players is to conquer as much territory as possible. History ESRB Rating The game and its rating were first found on the ESRB site on April 2010, but it was taken down before May since the game was not announced at that time. The descriptor was put up again on July 2010. Blog Posts Click here for all blog entries by Club Penguin about the game. Interviewshttp://worthplaying.com/article/2010/6/10/news/74812/ thumb|300px|right|Game Trailer Trivia *This is the third Club Penguin video game, the first that isn't an Elite Penguin Force game. *It is also the first to be on the Nintendo Wii platform. *Gameplay screen-shots show that there will be a Yellow Team, Green Team, Blue Team and Red Team. *The bobsleigh is similar to the prototype sled that appeared in G's Secret Mission but it is bigger. *There will possibly be no missions in this game. *Famous Penguins will make an appearance in the game. Gallery GameDay.PNG|A 4 player split-screen sack race. GameDay1.PNG|A mini-game in Club Penguin: Game Day! GameDay2.PNG|Bobsledding on 2-player split-screen. GameDay4.PNG|A mini-game in Club Penguin: Game Day! GameDaycatalog.PNG|A page from the Club Penguin: Game Day! Catalog Ski_Village_3d.png|Four penguins in the Ski Village. Penguin Dance.jpg|Penguins Dancing Penguins oh noes.jpg|Slipping Penguins Gameday5.jpg|Another screenshot of one of the minigames. snowballminigame.png|A snowball minigame in Club Penguin: Game Day! Pufflefoodgame.png|A minigame in Club Penguin: Game Day! featuring puffles. Pufflepaddle.png|Another minigame featuring puffles. It seems similar to Puffle Paddle from the Fall Fair. tubesled.png|4 player split-screen tube sledding. Javasackminigame.png|A minigame in Club Penguin: Game Day! It seems similar to Bean Counters GameDayHockeyGame.png|A hockey minigame in Club Penguin: Game Day!.|link=File:GameDayHockeyGame.png Snowball Battle 01.jpg|A minigame in Club Penguin: Game Day!. Thumb Cadence 00.jpg|Cadence in Club Penguin: Game Day! Thumb Gary 00.jpg|Gary the Gadget Guy in Club Penguin: Game Day! thumb_Funny_Items_01b.jpg|A customized green team. thumb_Copy_Jeff_01.jpg|The yellow team and referee in the Ski Village. thumb_Dance_yellow_01.jpg|Penguins using emoticons. thumb_Dance_Off__01.jpg|A dancing minigame with Cadence. Sources and References Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Upcoming events Category:Video Games